


Garden of Eden

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (and i figured i'd finish this thing... and try to get other stuff done), (anyway just ignore me and my dumb tags--), (been awhile i know--), (legit using data on my phone to post this on my laptop), (riding a train so i needed something to do), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Adam and Eve renewed, in a world destroyed, created through human greed and revenge, and built out of minor affection and tsundere lovers.(Or, Turles returns to Earth during a time that the Androids had destroyed all of humanity, and 17 is not amused by the Saiyan’s cheeky attitude).
Relationships: Turles/Android 17
Kudos: 7





	Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Yaoi Prompts Chapter 11: Gunmetal & Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622585) by Android-2217. 



> (First created 7-10-2018. Finished 20-05-2020)
> 
> the reason this exists is because of android-2217 on ff.net, encouraging me to ship turles/17 because she left the pairing sitting on ice, when i wanted to see it come to life myself. idk if she’ll ever bring it to fruition (no pun intended) or if she’s still writing at all, but i wanted to scratch this itch with a mini piece of my own… it likely pales in comparison to anything she may write for it, but i contribute to this pairing without regrets.
> 
> (for the sake of actual naming, in some cases, 17 will be “lapis”, because i love lapis lazuli gemstones… they are so beautiful <3)
> 
> hope you enjoy this crap~

Within three years, the planet known as Earth had become nothing more than a lifeless ball of dust. The race that once inhabited it were no more, as many alien species’ had correctly assumed — “humans” were expendable, weak creatures that brought about despair wherever they went. Their extinction was expected.

Within those three years, however, the planet known as Earth had slowly changed its environment; it was almost subtle, but when one looked back at what the planet had been, it was clear the change was drastic.

The biggest change was its surface; the waters, once dark and murky from thoughtless pollution, ice caps ready to surrender to gravity, and plains of populated grey buildings with little foliage. In that span of time, the coldest regions had refroze, the waters had become cleaner, and most notable of all, the terrain was no longer grey, but instead a vibrant emerald across every inch of its surface. Flora and fauna had spread in the wake of their superior race’s demise, the planet now similar to those depicted in ancient historical texts on said planet, where it was covered in thick jungle and thriving natural life.

Save for the animals, not a soul had been detected alive, but the planet was still deemed as worthless. It was weak, deteriorated from the brute force imposed upon it over the last millennia; conflict, death, greed, poverty, contamination — these had rotted the Earth’s core, and ultimately yielded little energy for one to harness.

That, however, hadn’t stopped Turles from making Earth his target once more. After narrowly escaping his fight with Kakarot all that time ago, now fully recovered, and much stronger than before, he sought to eliminate the planet himself with the seed he carried with him, the one that bore fruit which gave him incomparable power, the one he’d raised on numerous planets before to build up his strength once more.

His pod landed with great difficulty, suffocated by the vines of the trees which caught his pod, and restricted his vehicle. Turles had little choice but to climb out of his pod and blast the trees for their nuisance, after ensuring his pod was undamaged.

And then, another pest appeared before the Saiyan, one that he’d hardly been expecting. Before he could even settle down, a sudden punch to his gut left the male seething. Who the hell was this guy, and how did he have the strength to land such a blow?!

Turles was knocked into the base of the tree he’d incinerated, only the smouldering trunk remaining. He tapped his scouter, checking to see if it was turned on, before facing his attacker. Despite the whir of the device, it appeared unable to detect a power level on the one before him — a human in appearance, with jet-black hair and chilling blue eyes. This guy couldn’t be human, how did he have so much power? And why couldn’t Turles find a power level?!

“Hm. I was wondering who was stupid enough to come knocking on my front door.” The stranger murmured, disinterested in Turles. “I thought we cleared the last survivor years ago, but then you just have to come crawling out of the woodwork, and destroy my precious park…”

“Park?” Turles snickered. “What kind of pussy builds a park?”

The stranger held out his hand, a ball of energy forming that made his eyes glimmer. He glared at Turles darkly for stating such a thing, and it appeared like this was the time Turles should take this guy seriously.

“Wanna run that by me again, asshole?” Although the ravenette fired his blast, he’d been quick to turn and blocked Turles’ counter, having darted behind him to attempt his own attack.

“You’re telling me a grown man decides he wants to grow a bunch of flowers and raise a garden? What a load of crap.”

“Coming from you, that sounds like a compliment, you shit-eating mongrel.”

The two simultaneously smirked, pulling away from each other before their fight got too far out of hand. As if they’d reached an unspoken agreement, they lowered their fists, although their attitudes hadn’t changed.

“It’s been awhile since I had a good fight with someone,” the human-like being (what was he? Turles was tempted to ask, but was unsure how to go about it) said dryly, casually working on removing the destroyed tree trunk like he was a natural gardener tending to his plants. “You’re clearly not from Earth.”

“I’ve been here once before,” Turles mused, nodding to his pod. “Figured I’d come back and settle some scores.”

“Heh, sorry pal, but there’s literally nobody left except me and my sister, and you don’t want to fight against her.” Satisfied with the work he’d done, the male extracted the trunk cleanly from the soil, cutting any roots remaining, before tossing it aside. “You can call me 17.”

“So you’re not legal,” Turles teased, playing around with his scouter. “Name’s Turles, and I was hoping I’d be able to see what you’re about, but I’m not into brats.”

“Android 17 is my full name, technically — that’s what I was given, anyway. I’m older than I sound, though; and 18 is more mature than you’d think.”

“Ah, someone I can get to know better?” Turles grinned, yet 17 seemed unamused.

“She’s my sister, you creepy alien. Geez, are all off-worlders like you, or what?”

“You won’t find anyone as sexy or devilishly handsome as myself, no.”

Lapis snickered in reply. “That Goku idiot sure looked a lot like you. A lot less brain, though.”

“Kakarot?” Turles raised an eyebrow. “What do you know about him?”

The Android, puzzled as to why Turles had a sudden obsession with the fallen “hero”, shrugged in dismissal. “Never met the guy, to be honest. He was dead before we took over the place. All I know is that he was supposed to be some high and mighty fighter, but the idiot couldn’t even stand on his own two feet.”

While Turles huffs softly, irked that his reason for returning was now a literal vegetable, 17 easily closes the space between them, staring up at the slightly taller Saiyan. “So why are you here, then, Turles? Don’t tell me you expect to walk out of here without us trying to add you to the soil like we did Goku’s friends.”

“Heh, I’d like to see you try.”

“Please, you were barely able to fight back.”

Turles gives him a shark’s grin, beckoning to his ship. “I got a seed I want to plant here. Besides planting my seed in your sister, of course, I’ve got another that I wanna add to this park of yours.”

17 distances himself with a disgusted expression, acting like he’s utterly repulsed. “Does everything have to be a sex joke with you?”

“Why yes, it does~ So while I’d love to take your sister right now, I want to get this plant of mine in the ground as soon as possible.”

The Android raises an eyebrow as Turles uses this chance to collect the seed for his tree. “So you’re basically planting some weird alien plant onto our turf?”

“Oh, trust me, you’ll like it.”

“Don’t tell me it’ll spawn tentacles or some fucked up shit.”

“And if it did?” Turles quizzes with a smirk.

“I’d leave you to die.” 17 responds flatly while Turles unearths his prize. The Android hums softly, casually collecting the plant from Turles to inspect it, despite the clear irritation from the alien.

“It’s dying,” Lapis murmurs, while the Saiyan takes back his seedling, digging away at the soft soil to plant his sapling. Turles glances up at 17, as if surprised to know that the stranger could tell; then again, here he was guarding a fucking park. Not to mention he’d loosely heard the term “Android” thrown around when word of Frieza’s mechanical body started rippling through the galaxy; disappeared as soon as it came, though, so it likely wasn’t perfect.

“Haven’t had a good place to plant it,” Turles explains, surprised when Lapis kneels down beside him, collecting the plant again to remove it from the pot before showcasing its roots, gnarled and shrivelled like a prune.

“Not many trees do this kinda thing, but the roots are dead,” 17 explains, casually snipping off some of the stalks of the tree. “Your tree won’t get nearly enough nutrients if there’s a bunch of dead roots; you need to let them regrow, or it’ll end up weakening the tree further.”

The Saiyan falls silent, before an idea forms in his mind, and he smirks to himself. “You seem to know a lot about plants, 17. I’m not normally a guy who likes to ask for help, but I could use it to help my tree grow…”

Lapis eyes the smug Saiyan, icy blue orbs staring into the stormy grey of the alien. He was after something with this thing, it was obvious. But despite running hundreds of thousands of memories, of data files in his mind, he couldn’t place the face or this plant to anything the old man had on file. Considering how he was a stalker of Goku and his friends, the lack of insight on this guy was concerning… Would 18 have something? Or did Gero have something archived at one of his many secret bases? They were finding them everyday in obscure locations, rummaging through and learning whatever nonsense he had collected before destroying the labs without hesitation.

A soft chuckle escapes the Android as he finishes ensuring that the plant is sown; and the Saiyan is taken aback as 17 grips his chin like a clamp, their lips only inches apart from each other. Lapis’ warm breaths tickle his lips, but his gaze still holds that same chill, the lack of hesitation to maim and slaughter the alien.

“Sure, why not,” he murmurs softly, never breaking eye contact. “Sounds like it could be fun.”

He releases Turles, the off-world practically frozen at the fearlessness in the act, the same fire that Saiyans held when diving headfirst into battle. He had a Saiyan’s courage and ferocity, that much was obvious; not to mention a silver tongue and quite a handsome appearance. Not a bad combination in his eyes.

The Android gives the starstruck warrior a once over, crossing his arms as he looks to the sapling. That thing was definitely concerning, and if 18 didn’t know a thing about the plant either, then who knows what this creep had in mind. But one thing was certain, as Turles finally gets to his feet, ready to follow the mysterious Android:

They’d enjoy playing with their new toy for as long as possible.


End file.
